The overall administration of the Center for Sleep-Related Symptom Science is the charge of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core is accountable for the management of Center resources; the development and promotion of Center investigators' networking and collaborative efforts both within Johns Hopkins University and outside, with particular attention to collaborative possibilities with the esteemed External Advisory Committee members from the University of Washington; the development and efficacious execution of the evaluation plan in step with dedicated efforts to build a sustainable infrastructure; and purposefully monitor ail Center components with regard to federal research guidelines compliance. The Administrative Core Aims address these management activities: (1) to provide administrative and mentoring support to all research project principal investigators as well as researchers seeking to measure sleep via: (a) educational and training events; and (b) leveraging existing and developing partnerships within Johns Hopkins University as well as with the University of Washington; (2) ensure optimal utilization of all Center funds and resources; (3) develop, maintain and sustain: (a) a full array of sleep measurement tools and analysts resources; and (b) a Center-specific website designed for communication, education and outreach; and (4) enable and facilitate collaboration among symptom science researchers both within and outside the Center for Sleep-Related Symptom Science.